The invention relates to incandescent lamps and particularly to high wattage incandescent lamps of the tungsten halogen variety. Even more particularly, the invention relates to lamps as described which are adapted for use in studio, theatre, and television applications.
Understandably, lamps employed in studios, theatres, television, and similar areas must provide high wattage outputs to satisfy the demanding lighting requirements of these environments. Heretofore, high wattage lamps (e.g. 2000 watts) were often of bulky, heavy construction with most of the bulk and weight concentrated in the areas of the lamp's base and pin structures. Many bases of the prior art were of porcelin or similar material and consisted of a solid, relatively large structure with solid metal pins extending therefrom. Another form of high wattage lamp base incorporated a metal "can" about the solid, insulative base to strengthen the base and enhance heat dissipation therefrom. This member also added appreciably to the size and weight of the lamp.
The incandescent lamp of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned undesirable requirements by utilizing a lightweight, two-part base which defines therein spaced openings for the lamp's press-sealed end portion and connector pins. The base structure further includes a barrier portion to separate the above openings. This feature substantially prohibits the lamp's sealing material, e.g. potting cement, from entering the connector pin openings. Leakage of sealing material from these openings can result in improper seating and contact of the base and pins, respectively, within a corresponding socket, said problem inherent in many prior art designs.
It is believed therefore that a high wattage incandescent lamp which is capable of overcoming the above described undesirable features of prior art lamp structures would constitute an advancement in the art.